


Nuestro Primer Amanecer

by Ghostly_Presence94



Category: La casa de papel | Money Heist (TV)
Genre: Palawan (La casa de papel)
Language: Español
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-04-21
Updated: 2020-04-21
Packaged: 2021-03-01 18:00:10
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,733
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23771209
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Ghostly_Presence94/pseuds/Ghostly_Presence94
Summary: Sergio y Paula tienen su primera conversación a solas en Palawan.
Relationships: Professor | Sergio Marquina & Paula Vicuña, Raquel Murillo/Professor | Sergio Marquina
Comments: 3
Kudos: 19





	Nuestro Primer Amanecer

**Author's Note:**

> ¡Hola! Es mi primera vez publicando una fic en mi idioma nativo. Por favor, disculpen cualquier error ortográfico y/o gramático. Llevo mucho tiempo escribiendo en inglés y las reglas son diferentes. Espero que les guste este pequeño one-shot. Fue algo que me hubiera gustado ver en la cuarta temporada, pero tal vez todavía se pueda en la quinta (¡tiene que haber una quinta!). Ojalá les guste.

Era una noche tranquila en Palawan – como lo eran seguido – el ligero aire empujaba las palmeras y las olas reventaban contra la arena. En estas primeras horas de la mañana discernir los sonidos era fácil. Esta zona de la playa en particular estaba alejada de las zonas más transitadas de la isla, por lo que los sonidos de la naturaleza eran los únicos que se escuchaban hasta salir el sol. Es por esta razón que Sergio abrió los ojos inmediatamente cuando escuchó la mampara deslizarse. Él se quedó en cama, sin moverse, esperando escuchar los pasos del intruso.

Mientras esperaba con el corazón en la garganta, pensó,

_Yo aseguré todas las puertas, ventanas y mamparas antes de irme a dormir_.

Sergio giró la cabeza ligeramente a la derecha y vio a Raquel durmiendo profundamente a su costado. Prefiriendo confirmar sus sospechas antes de despertarla, Sergio se levantó de la cama lentamente, poniéndose una camiseta y sus gafas, y salió hacia la sala para ver quién había interrumpido su sueño.

_¿Un ladrón?. ¿Un borracho?. ¿Mariví, tal vez?_

Sergio reviso cuidadosamente las áreas comunes y no encontró nada fuera de sitio o inusual. Se acercó a la mampara, la cual estaba cerrada pero sin seguro, y miró hacia la terraza y tampoco vio nada inusual. Solo para estar seguro, Sergio deslizó la mampara y caminó hasta antes de las escaleras que lo llevan hacia la playa, y como siempre, sólo se escuchaban las olas y el cantar de algunos pájaros.

Sergio se dio media vuelta y se sorprendió al ver a Paula sentada en uno de los sillones altos, abrazando sus rodillas, sueño evidente en sus ojos.

“¡Paula! Me diste un susto. ¿Qué haces despierta tan temprano?”, preguntó; mano derecha sobre su corazón.

Paula se sobó los ojos y bostezó, “Disculpa. Es que una amiga de mis clases de basquetbol me dijo que lo más bonito de vivir en la playa es ver el amanecer y lo quería ver.”

“Ah,” dijo Sergio con una sonrisa. “Pues sí. Tu amiga tiene toda la razón. En Palawan, el sol sale hacia el este. Por eso compré esta casa, para que el sol salga directamente al frente nuestro y podamos apreciarlo en su totalidad.”

Paula asiente con la cabeza. “Eso fue inteligente.” 

Él se ríe y se sienta a su costado.

“Pero hay un detalle.” Dice Sergio levantando el dedo índice. “El amanecer ocurre cerca de las 6am y son las 5am. Va a estar oscuro unos 50 minutos más. ¿Por qué no te vas a dormir y yo te despierto cuando estemos más cerca a la hora?”

Paula lo piensa unos segundos y finalmente sacude la cabeza.

“Me costó mucho levantarme y si me vuelvo a dormir, ya no me voy a levantar.”

“Mmm. Bueno, ¿Te molesta si te acompaño? Hace mucho que no veo el amanecer.”

“No, quédate.”

Han pasado dos meses desde que Raquel, Paula y Mariví viven con Sergio en Palawan. Ha sido difícil para Paula y Mariví adaptarse a su nueva vida. Es complicado explicarles las razones por la que Paula no puede ir a la escuela o porque no pueden regresar a España. Paula es una niña y Mariví sufre de Alzheimer. Lamentablemente, ninguna de las dos tiene la capacidad de entender por completo. 

Sergio vio una oportunidad de verdaderamente poder hablar con Paula por primera vez. Durante estos primeros 60 días, él no ha querido intruir o incomodar a Paula o Mariví y dejó que Raquel se encargará de responder sus preguntas y calmar sus ansiedades. Hace unas noches, Raquel le preguntó cómo estaba asimilando tener tres personas viviendo con él. 

“Como todo cambio grande, toma tiempo. Pero debo admitir que pensé que me iba a costar más. Yo siempre he tenido una rutina y el más mínimo cambio me causaba mucha ansiedad. No te voy a mentir, al comienzo la sentí, pero conforme fueron pasando los días y las semanas, los dibujos de Paula pegados en la refrigeradora y en las paredes, las miradas conocedoras de Mariví cuando nos quedamos despiertos horas después de que todos se hayan ido dormir - todo eso es ahora parte de mi día a día.”

Raquel puso su brazo en el pecho de Sergio y descanso su barbilla en él.

“¿No te arrepientes entonces?”

Sergio la miró directamente a los ojos porque quería asegurarse de que ella supiera que él nunca había estado tan seguro en su vida. 

“Raquel, te amo y yo sé que eres la mujer que eres por tu madre y tu hija. ¿Cómo podría arrepentirme de tenerlas aquí?”

Los ojos de Raquel se llenaron de lágrimas al ver la completa honestidad en los ojos de Sergio. 

“No sé qué hice para merecerte. No sé si algún día vayas a entender cuánto te amo, cariño.”

“Te amo más.”

Esa noche hicieron el amor.

“Bueno, has estado en Palawan ya dos meses. ¿Cuáles son tus opiniones? Qué te gusta, que no te gusta…”

Paula responde inmediatamente.

“Me gusta el mar y que vivamos tan cerca de él. Me gusta que no hay ruido de coches y que ya no me tengo que levantar tan temprano para ir a la escuela. Pero lo mejor es que mamá está conmigo todo el tiempo. Antes trabajaba mucho y casi no la veía, y luego cuando ya no trabajaba, siempre estaba triste. Sonreía poco y cuando lo hacía, te dabas cuenta que no era de verdad. Ella no lo sabe, pero yo la he escuchado llorar y me ponía muy triste.”

Sergio sintió una punzada en el corazón. Raquel le había comentado lo mucho que había sufrido este último año y como habían días donde el dolor la ahogaba. A pesar de los mejores esfuerzos de Raquel por ocultar su dolor, Paula había sido más observadora de lo que pensaba.

“¿Sabes? Yo también lloré mucho antes de que ustedes llegaran. Me hace muy feliz que estén acá.”

Paula giró a mirarlo. “¿Enserio?”

“No te lo diría si no fuera la verdad.”

Paula sonríe. “¿Quieres mucho a mi mamá, verdad?”

“Mucho. Nunca he sentido amor por alguien como lo siento por ella.”

Paula se ríe. “Eso es muy romántico.” 

Sergio se ríe con ella y se pone ligeramente rojo. “Sí, supongo que sí.”

Ella lo mira por un momento, como analizando nueva información que acaba de recibir. 

“Yo también te quiero mucho, Sergio.”

En ese momento Sergio sintió algo que nunca había sentido antes. Un tipo de amor completamente diferente por el que sentía por Raquel o por Andrés. Un amor… realmente puro. Sus ojos se llenaron de lágrimas y no podía despegar sus ojos de Paula. Él se sintió completamente atrapado por este sentimiento hasta que dijo lo único que realmente podía decir.

“Y yo a ti, Paula.”

Ella sonrió y abrazó a Sergio. Sus brazos automáticamente envolvieron a Paula y se prometió en ese momento, que movería cielo, mar y tierra para asegurarse de que ella fuera feliz.

Después de un momento, Sergio dijo,

“¿Sabes cual es el mejor lugar para ver el amanecer?”

Paula se reclinó nuevamente en el sillón y le responde llena de entusiasmo,

“¿Cuál?”

“Allí. Sentados en la arena. No aquí en la terraza.” Indicó Sergio.

Paula se paró rápidamente, tomó la mano de Sergio y empezó a jalarlo. “¡Vamos, que ya no falta mucho!”

Sergio se rio, no sólo por la emoción de Paula, sino porque Raquel suele comportarse de manera similar cuando algo le emociona. De tal palo tal astilla. Él siguió a Paula y no pudo evitar notar que hasta que se sentaron en la arena Paula nunca soltó su mano.

Lo que ninguno de ellos dos se dio cuenta fue que Raquel estuvo escuchando buena parte de su conversación. Habrían pasado tan solo dos meses, pero ella podía sentir la ausencia de Sergio aún inconsciente. Se sentó en la cama un tanto confundida porque vio que la luz del baño estaba apagada. Cogió su celular y vio que eran las 5:40am. Sobándose la cara, Raquel se paró a buscar a Sergio pensando que tal vez estaba sobre pensando algo otra vez y necesitaría convencerlo para que regrese a cama.

Entrando a la sala pudo escuchar la voz de Paula y eso la sorprendió, ya que en sus 9 años de vida, Paula nunca ha sido de levantarse en el alba. De hecho, todo lo contrario. El sueño que sentía Raquel se esfumó en un segundo y pudo escuchar cuando Paula le dijo a Sergio que lo quería mucho. Raquel se quedó inmóvil. En parte porque no quería interrumpir el momento y por otra parte, porque no lo podía creer. Su niña, la persona más importante en su vida, acababa de aceptar a Sergio, él hombre que ama, como parte de su vida.

Raquel ni se dio cuenta que estaba llorando hasta que sintió las lagrimas en su barbilla. Paula no es una niña particularmente expresiva, al menos que esté molesta o frustrada por algo y muy a menudo, Raquel tiene que convertirse en la inspectora Murillo para averiguar que es lo que está sintiendo Paula.

A lo largo de esos dos primeros meses, Raquel sabía que Paula se estaba divirtiendo, a pesar de lo duro que era mudarse y haber dejado todo lo que conocía atrás, pero no sabía todavía lo que realmente pensaba de Sergio. Le hablaba para hacerle preguntas sobre Palawan y Sergio le respondía en su manera directa y sin rodeos, pero no le había dicho todavía lo que pensaba de él.

_Necesitaba una prueba_ , pensó Raquel mientras veía como Paula lo jalaba hacia la playa.

Sergio y Paula se sentaron en la arena fria y vieron como lentamente se empezaba a iluminar el cielo con un ligero brillo naranja y rosado. Ninguno de los dos sintió a Raquel hasta que ella se sentó a la derecha de Paula para que ella estuviera en el centro.

Paula miró a su mamá con una sonrisa y Raquel la tomó por la cara delicadamente, admirándola por un segundo antes de darle un beso en la frente. Paula se apoyó en ella y Raquel levantó su brazo para permitirle que se acomodé en su lado. Sergio la miró con una expresión de tal serenidad, que enserio deseo que ese momento no se acabara nunca. Sergio tomó la mano de Raquel y la besó. Es así, en completo silencio, que los tres vieron su primer amanecer en familia.

**Author's Note:**

> ¿Les gustó?


End file.
